The Shift of Power
by PHxenowarrior1
Summary: This is a short story about what would happen if Anakin Skywalker killed Grievous and no you may not print this off unless you ask me first. AngelDesaray I am looking at you, to bad I am copyrighted
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : This is a short story I have to write as a agreement with AngelDesaray. IRL (In Real Life) we had a game where we said the phrase- "Powers Back!" To each other in response to a video called- " Obi Wang force feeds Queer Gon Jin his man saber. "

The first one to 20 won. Since I lost I have to write a story about Anakin (AngelDesaray ' s favorite star wars character) killing General Grievous (My favorite star wars character) we were suppose to write it and hand it to the winner but I am an awesome loser so let's get this done.

Now only read this if you are a regular reader. I am sorry but here is why no chapters have been added. Week 1: my grandfather died. Week 2: thanksgiving was at my uncle's home. Week 3: I went on a field trip to Kansas City. Week 4: my brothers had a Christmas program and I had a D&D game. Week 5: finals week and a D&D game I will start post whenever I get done so yeah bye.

The clanking grew closer as the doors began to tear. On one side Clones readied their blasters. On the other, Droids began to form a line to destroy their lifeform enemies. Command Dulsk was beginning to give his inspiring speech.

" Men, on the other side of that airlock is twelve maybe thirteen battalions of clankers. We are all that stands between them and the import of Kyber crystals to the Jedi temple. If we fail, one of the survivors must sacrifice himself to stay behind and destroy the Kyber crystals making an explosion that will turn anything with in five parsecs into dust. Now let's go gives those clankers what they came here for!"

Just that moment million of battle droids flooded the ship. The noble clones fired round after round, fell droid after droid, but there were just to many and too few clones. Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and activated it slicing droids to scrap six per second. When the smoke cleared only the clones and their General were left.

One of the five remaining clones stepped forward and peered through the hole the droids had created. His helmet road across the room letting his head fall out covering the floor in; blood, brains matter, and bone fragments. A commando droid stepped out of the hallway with a bloody sword charging for the commander, followed by several others. Anakin was fast enough to chop most of them up. The remainders started attacking the clones.

Buy the time the commandos were finished only commander Dulsk was left. Dulsk was not in good shape either. He had a broken arm and a fractured ankle. Dulsk would not give up that easy though. He began to crawl to the hole with a bomb in his hand to blow up the bridge, but before he could make it a metal claw grabbed his neck.

"Clone where is your master! Answer me now or die a slow and most painful death. I can and will tear you limb from limb." Said the owner. The general stared into the helmet of the trooper through his cloak concealing his identity, but Dulsk knew who he was without a doubt, General Grievous.

" I don't talk to separatist scum," said Dulsk as his throat was punctured by Grievous ask his blood dripped from his six fingers to the floor. "Slip up!" Said Grievous, "Find Skywalker, bring me his head!" He shouted to the squad of Destroyer Droids. When the left Anakin emerged from the shadows, " claim that head yourself - Grievous - Unless you are Scared. " he said. " I don't have time for games Skywalker, I will end you quickly if you give me the Crystals now." Offered Grievous.

Anakin replied "but where is the fun in that?" Activating his lightsaber and charging Grievous who was faster and had all four of his sabers into defensive position. The light flashed as their sabers collided. But suddenly Anakin noticed something strange about the blue saber in his top left arm. It was his masters saber. An enraged Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and slashed off the arm that had his masters lightsaber. " You killed him didn't you?" Asked Anakin in his Darth Vader voice. " Took long enough for you to find out. Right Skywalker?" Insulted Grievous.

A month ago Obi-Wan Kenobi was killed by Grievous on Utpa during the fall of Palpatine who turned out to be the sith lord. Palpatine attacked and killed four jedi masters one of which was Mace Windu. Anakin killed Palpatine by an off chance that for shadowed his fall to the dark side. A witch on Ego told him that. Now Grievous was the last remaining Sith, Darth Grievous. Anakin never gave it thought but he was now the rank of Darth due to the fact he killed Obi-Wan.

Anakin lashed out attacking him with rage, each strike contained more hate than the last. Eventually Grievous was down to one arm left. Anakin swung hard to his skull. But Grievous was not going to die that easy. He hit Anakin in the chest as he was swinging. Anakin fell to the ground, he lifted a detonator. He pushed the button and then instantly all of the Kyber crystals exploded sacking the skip into a ball of disintegration. Nothing was left. The ship disappeared without a trace. The power was restored, no more sith the last was killed by Anakin. But his son and daughter never knew their father, the grew up under the training of master Yoda until he died by than Astoka Tano was back and became the head of the council. Luke preceding her, and so on. But his nephew became jealous and so continued the sith - jedi war, but that is a story for another day. . .


	2. alternative ending

Authors Note: Since the ending to the sift of power made some people, AngelDesaray, are not happy with the ending I decided to make an alternative ending.

Enoy

Anakin lifted his lightsaber and brought it down only for it to hit Grievous' saber. Anakin back up and used force push on Grievous but his robotic feet stuck to the ground holding him in place.

The two were evenly matched, but Anakin had a trick up his sleeve. Grievous was a Kaleesh so he was used to the dark, but too much light would blind him. As the cyborg swung for Anakin he duck rolled and pushed the button on the control panel of the ship. The lights kicked on and a kaleesh cyborg fell over on the ground covering his eyes with his only arm.

Anakin hit another button and the monster went flying out the airlock. Anakin laughed as Grievous floated into the empty void. But Grievous used his arm claw and hooked into Anakin's robotic arm. He reached for his lightsaber to cut the cable but it had been sacked off his belt into space. However he detached his arm and watched as Grievous was flung into his old ship sending him behind Anakin ' s.

Anakin pushed the coordinates for the temple and left Grievous flying into space. The hologram ended and the holocron was being stored in the vault Anakin watched as his twins and other students began to take notes on what happen in this sacred moment of history.


End file.
